fairlylegalfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
'Pilot- '''After her father passes away, Kate Reed decides to make a change and switches her career from lawyer to mediator. Her first case is to mediate between a college-bound student and a business man, while also juggling a case involving an engagement plan gone awry and dealing with her step mother Lauren, who is constantly getting on her nerves. #'Priceless- 'Kate has a new case that involves a man who was wrongfully convicted and spent twenty-two years in prison. Meanwhile, Kate and her family open her father's will, which reveals a secret about her father's life. #'Benched- 'Judge Nicastro assigns Kate to mediate a case that involves angry parents and a high school football coach's actions. However, she isn't too sure about the videotaped evidence and decides to find the real reason for the school coach's highly disputed training methods. Meanwhile, Justin goes to Leonardo for advice on a good birthday present for Kate. #Bo Me Once- When the father (Chris Ellis) of a cooking show producer attempts to extort money from her, Kate must step in to solve the woman's problems. Meanwhile, Justin tries to decide how to handle a trespassing case, and Lauren tries to keep a client from firing the firm. #The Two Richards- Kate mediates between a man hit by a truck and an insurance agency, but quickly realizes that the real problem lies elsewhere. Meanwhile, a mysterious man from Teddy Reed's life named David Smith (Richard Dean Anderson) appears. #'Believers- 'An inventor (Devon Gummersall) nearly commits suicide after being fired and his boss wanting the components to his secret invention. Meanwhile, Lauren must convince a lumberjack (Dan Payne), to sign divorce papers with his ex-wife (Teryl Rothery) now in a new marriage wanting to adopt a child. Leo is chosen to draw for a graphic novel contest with Kim (Devon Weigel) the company sandwich girl agreeing to be his model. #'Coming Home- 'A Honduras-born U.S. soldier (Christina Vidal) is brought in for identity theft after unknowingly stealing the social security number of another woman (who she thought was dead) to enlist in the army. With these charges the soldier nearly faces deportation with Kate fighting for a compromise. Meanwhile, Kate is reluctant to sign the papers finalizing her divorce with Justin. #U'ltraVinyl- 'Kate mediates the case of a 1990s one-hit wonder band with one member wanting to use the band's hit song for a television commercial, despite the disagreement of the other two members. #My Best Friends' Prenup- An owner of martial arts dojo demands that his daughter (who is one of Kate's best friends) have her fiance sign a pre-nup. Meanwhile, some of Leo's collectible desk figurines end up missing. #'Bridges- '''Kate is caught up in an argument about a Croatian-born little girl with her male guardian and her biological grandmother, both wanting full custody. Meanwhile, she must deal with two feuding brothers who own a buisness together. Lauren finds out that Kate has been lying about meeting David Smith and decides to fire her.